Nagato Kobayashi
Nagato Kobayashi (長門小林, Kobayashi Nagato ) is a powerful businessman . He is widely considered to be one of Earth's most brilliant minds. He is the current Owner and CEO of Kobayashi Industries, one of the worlds current leading billion-dollar corporation. Appearance Nagato is a young man of average height and build. He has shoulder-length silver white hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face, and crimson red eyes. He wears a dark blue outfit with a white sash across the right side of his chest and a white obi sash around his waist which extends to his knee and all the way to the back. He keeps his entire right arm and hand covered in white bandages, while he wears an elbow pad on his left arm with three bracelets on his left hand. Personality Nagato's personality traits stem from the loving care of his mother and the neglectful, unfulfilling upbringing he received from his father after his mother's death. Because of these conflicting influences, he is an extremely complex individual. As a child, Shiho was very close and protective of his ailing mother but fearful of his emotionally and physically abusive father. His father criticized him harshly whenever he showed the slightest weakness. After the death of his mother when he was eleven, Shiho became a calloused, alienated, and self-destructive young man. As a teenager, he partied hard, got arrested, and was a general source of embarrassment and disappointment to his father. Despite his self-destructive tendencies he was at heart honest, kind and willing to use his wealth to help others, into his young adult years he tried to stop being self-destructive and worked hard to become a productive, valuable citizen. But there was a darkness deep within his heart due to his harsh upbringing and he showed signs of the evil man he will eventually become. During his younger years he desperately seeked the love of a family and constantly sought his father's approval, but this too was in vain, as his father was just a ruthless old man who did not care about him. Nagato is extremely rich, powerful, manipulative and intelligent; he is prone to forming numerous Machiavellian schemes. He is obsessed with obtaining power and control over everything he encounters. With all these character traits, Nagato may be described as a sociopath. Background When Nagato was 15 years old, his father Sasori took him to Daiya Chiri on a business trip, fatefully, they arrived on the day of the Incident. Nine Years ago, an accident at a mysterious factory caused its reactor to go critical and explode, this explosion caused a large part Daiya Chiri to be devastated. After the initial explosion Nagato was infected with the Daiya Syndrome and started to developed his special abilities in magnetism. As many other rchildren who were at ground zero at the time had also developed special abilities, thus they were known as Yarlings. Powers & Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A mastermind, Nagato is a genius within various scientific fields. He is an expert on genetic engineering and mutation, with knowledge far beyond that of contemporary science. He possesses a keen intellect as well as a photographic memory. He has designed many of his companies aircraft and spacecraft, complex robots and computers, and magnetically-powered generators and created artificial living beings. He has even developed machines capable of nullifying powers within a radius of several miles. Telepathic Resistance: Nagato has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. Additionally, Nagato possesses a strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults. It may also be due to his magnetic powers as it grant him resistance or immunity to forms of mind control, since the human brain is an electromagnetic organ. He is able to resist the strongest or most unexpected forms of telepathic attacks, this may be due to some physical aspect of his magnetic powers that can interfere with telepathy. Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Nagato possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Nagato possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off powerfull punches to the face and remain unharmed. Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflexes with magnetic energy. Superhuman Stamina: By drawing on the Earth’s magnetic field, Nagato can dramatically increase the overall efficiency of his musculature. While enhanced in this way, the muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, allowing for far greater endurance during physical activity. Magnetism manipulation One of the most powerful beings on the planet, Nagato is a Yarling with the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. Nagato can maintain control of the planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. With his powers he can stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. *'Magnetic Force-Fields': Nagato usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect himself and large areas. *'Magnetic Flight': Nagato is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, thus propelling himself. *'Electromagnetic Sight': By concentrating, Nagato can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *'Organic Iron Manipulation': Nagato can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin.